Lead Me
by DoctorWhoArrow
Summary: Song fic Lead Me by Sanctuse Real  This is the first part tell me what you think. Read and Review    Just posted the 2ed chapter. I do not know anything about the NICU or how any of that goes. that is why this is FF. :
1. Chapter 1

Adm. Harmon Rabb, Jr. was sitting in his office at JAG. It was 230 in the morning and had not gone home for the night yet. His wife of 10 years was at home with their 2 kids, son Jeremiah Matthew and daughter Ameria Hadassah. They were 6 and 4. Sarah Rabb had noticed little by little it was becoming her childhood without the beatings. Her mom had left her and her dad when she was 15 years old. She decided that the next morning that she was gonna call her "dad", Ret. Adm A.J Chegwidden and their best friends. Harm needed a wakeup call and soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning came really early for Sarah Rabb. The kids were at long time friends Bud and Harriet Roberts. Harm was sleeping he had came in at about 0300. She went down stairs and started a light breakfast. If the kids were doing a sleepover she went back to before she was married and had kids and just ate some cereal. It was now 0630 and their "dad" was gonna be here at 0930. She heard Harm getting up so she made him a cup of coffee. He came down stairs and said "Thank You, Babe." As he took a long drink of the mocha brown liquid.

"Your welcome. A.J. is coming over today."

"For what." He asked with concern in his eyes.

"For some stuff. Go get ready." She said. "He will be here at 0930."

So Harm went up stairs and got showered and dressed. At 0930 A.J. cam in they sat down in the family room that had pictures from their lives together since they were patterned up to the most recent of their kids, they started talking.

"Harm." A.J. started. "We are talking to you as a family. Mac came to me last week scared for her, you and the kids."

"Whats going on?" He asked.

"Harm. It wasn't your fault." Mac said. She was talking about the car accident that had her deliver a 4lb 6oz baby girl named Sadie Mackenzie at 32 weeks. She was now 6 weeks old. She was suppose to come home at 5 weeks but had stopped breathing when they took her off the ventilator so she was still in the NICU. "You heard the doctor, Babe. She is gonna be ok. It's not your fault that you didn't see the black ice that night."

"Harm." A.J. started. "Feeling guilty for that night, is not gonna change anything that has happened, and burying your self in work is not going to ether. If anything you should be holding the rest of your family together. We all are hurting for little Sadie."

They talked for a few more hours tell A.J had to leave. Harm looked at Mac and went to her and held her.

"Im not running but Im gonna go sit by Sadie and think for a little bit ok?" He said as he leand down and gave her a kiss just like the first time they were husband and wife.

He left with his guitar and went to the hospile that was only two blocks from their apartment that they were renting. They had a house that was closer to the work and every one else, but after Sadie was born they rented the two bedroom apartment.

He walked through the doors and went to the NICU and showed his wrist band and went and sat by her bedside. He brought out his guitar and started to strum lightly and started singing.

I look around and see my wonderful life  
almost perfect from the outside  
in picture frames I see my beautiful wife  
always smiling  
but on the inside, I can hear her saying...

"Lead me with strong hands  
Stand up when I can't  
Don't leave me hungry for love  
Chasing dreams, what about us?

Show me you're willing to fight  
That I'm still the love of your life  
I know we call this our home  
But I still feel alone"

I see their faces, look in their innocent eyes  
They're just children from the outside  
I'm working hard, I tell myself they'll be fine  
They're in independent  
But on the inside, I can hear them saying...

"Lead me with strong hands  
Stand up when I can't  
Don't leave me hungry for love  
Chasing dreams, but what about us?

Show me you're willing to fight  
That I'm still the love of your life  
I know we call this our home  
But I still feel alone"

So Father, give me the strength  
To be everything I'm called to be  
Oh, Father, show me the way  
To lead them  
Won't You lead me?

To lead them with strong hands  
To stand up when they can't  
Don't want to leave them hungry for love,  
Chasing things that I could give up

I'll show them I'm willing to fight  
And give them the best of my life  
So we can call this our home  
Lead me, 'cause I can't do this alone 


	3. The Ending

"Ok. Capt. Rabb, Jeremiah's class is right down the hall. Room number 110."

"Thank you, ma'am." Harm said. He had taken off of work early, telling PO Cotes that nobody was to bother him. He walked down the hall to the class room and opened the door. Jeremiah's teacher had been talking to the class when she looked up and said "Yes" the whole class looked up at him. Suddenly they heard "Daddy!" and Jeremiah run to his dad and Harm pick him up.

"Hey buddy. What do you think about leaving a little early, huh?"

"Ok, Daddy. What are we gonna do?"

"We are gonna have a day with just out family."

"Ok."

Harm put him down and told him to go grab his backpack and that they were gonna go grab Ameria before going home to pick up their mom and Sadie. They picked up Ameria and went to the house to drop off their book bags and to change out of their uniforms. Mac was in the living room feeding Sadie. Once she was done they climbed in the car and drove to the park. While Harm played with their oldest children, Mac sat on a blanket with Sadie and watched them have fun. Harm played tag and pushed them on swings. After playing with the kids Harm sat behind Mac with her pressed up against his chest and Sadie sleeping in her arms, slowly the kids came and laid their heads on her lap and fell asleep. Harm kissed her head and watched over his family like he knew he should.

Father, lead me, 'cause I can't do this alone


End file.
